Fight For You
by katy1986
Summary: They say music has healing abilities. RAX oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show, if I did it so would not have been cancelled… so peed off about that. The song belongs to Jason Derulo - Fight For You

AN: I love Wild at Heart I was watching a music channel when this song played I just automatically thought of RAX, I hope you like. I'm still writing my Back to Heart story I have the next three chapter written I just need to type them up.

Timeline: This story takes place just after Rosie has returned, the family know Rosie marriage is in trouble. Ed is here but it's before Fiona turned up.

Summary: They always say music has healing abilities.

Fight For You

Rosie sighed as she looked out the window in the kitchen of Leopards Den, three months to the day since she and Max had split up. Rosie placed her head in her hands as tears appeared in her eyes as she thought about Max, Rosie was just wiping her eyes when Olivia and Fatani walked into the kitchen with their arms around each other, Fatani grinned as he spotted Rosie sitting at the table, Olivia raised her eyebrow at Fatani.

"Morning Rosie" Fatani smiled as Olivia looked at him suspiciously.

"Morning Rosie" Olivia smiled turning her eyes from her boyfriend.

"Oh, yea morning" Rosie replied quickly standing up and kissing Olivia's cheek. "I have to run as I'm helping Ed dart the injured lioness we spotted yesterday, so I will see you two later" Rosie smiled falsely as she quickly placed her coffee cup in the sink.

"Oh, Rosie will you be free at around midday?" Fatani asked calling out to Rosie making her pause as she was about to leave the kitchen.

"Why?" Rosie asked looking at Fatani weirdly as was Olivia.

"I was going to take Olivia to lunch but I have unexpected delivery at the bar, I was wondering if you could take it for me" Fatani smiled as Olivia turned to stare at him her suspicions rising.

"Can't you get someone else?" Rosie asked not really wanting to be alone in the bar as it brought back too many memories.

Olivia looked at Fatani to see him begging her for some help with his eyes. Olivia sighed as she turned to look back at her step sister. "It's ok if you don't Rosie, it's just me and Fatani wanted some time alone where we weren't working" Olivia smiled causing Rosie to sigh.

"Fatani how big of a delivery are you expecting?" Rosie sighed looking at the grinning African man.

"It's quite large, but it's nothing you can't handle" Fatani smiled doing a private happy dance in his head.

"Fine. But you two owe me" Rosie groaned walking to the door. "I'm gonna go get change, Fatani if you leave the keys I will see to it" Rosie smiled before walking out the kitchen not seeing Olivia round on Fatani.

"What are you up too?" Olivia asked staring Fatani down.

"Nothing" Fatani answered raising his eyebrow looking innocent. "I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend" Fatani smiled as Olivia smiled at him backing down a bit. "Why don't you go and sit on the veranda I will bring us some coffee out" Fatani smiled as Olivia nodded.

"Ok" Olivia smiled before walking out the back door Fatani smiled as he watched Olivia leave as soon as Olivia was out of sight Fatani grabbed his mobile and dialled a number.

"_Yea"_

"Everything is all set for midday" Fatani smiled into the phone.

"_Ok see you later"_

"Yea bye" Fatani smiled hanging up his phone and putting it back in his pocket before pouring him and Olivia a cup of coffee each. Fatani grabbed the cups and walked out to find Olivia sitting at the table that over looked the front of the house. "Here you go" Fatani smiled sitting down as Ed pulled up in his jeep and beeped his horn.

"Morning Ed" Olivia smiled waving at Danny's business partner. "Rosie will be with you in a minute"

"Thank you Olivia" Ed smiled nodding at the blonde as Rosie came out the house. "Ready to go Rosie?" Ed asked seeing his partner's daughter.

"Yep" Rosie smiled nodding to Olivia and Fatani. "See you two later" Rosie smiled as she walked down the stairs and got in the jeep.

"Don't forget midday" Fatani yelled out making Rosie and Olivia roll their eyes.

"What's happening at midday?" Ed asked as put the jeep into drive.

"I'm doing Fatani a favour" Rosie laughed. "But the way his acting you would think the fate of the free world hung in the balance" Rosie smiled making Ed laugh. "So where was she last spotted?" Rosie asked turning to the job at hand.

"Near the north watering hole" Ed smiled as he drove off.

Back at the house

"Alright spill" Olivia sighed aspirated. "That's the tenth time you have looked at your phone since Rosie has left, you're up to something!" Olivia glared.

"Liv chill" Fatani smiled.

"No I wont because if you're setting Rosie up you can call it off, she is hurting enough!" Olivia glared.

"I promise Liv, I would never do anything that I thought would intentionally hurt Rosie" Fatani smiled sadly. "Please just trust me" Fatani smiled looking at Olivia sincerely.

"Just promise me Rosie's not going to get hurt" Olivia sighed looking at her boyfriend.

"I promise" Fatani smiled leaning over and kissing Olivia.

Watering Hole

Rosie and Ed were crouching down in the bush watching the lioness they were looking for.

"Yea, look at her limping her front left paw is lame" Rosie sighed as Ed nodded holding the dart gun out to Rosie.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Ed asked smiling as Rosie nodded.

Rosie smiled as she levelled the gun to dart the lioness, Ed clapped as Rosie shot the dart and it hit its target directly.

"Nice shot" Ed smiled as Rosie laughed.

"Thanks Ed" Rosie smiled as she placed the gun over her shoulder as she and Ed walked over towards the lioness that was now down, Ed slowly approached and touched the lion.

"Yea, she out" Ed smiled as Rosie walked over. "So what do you think?"

"Oh yea look at that wound, it looks like a snare injury" Rosie whispered lightly brushing her fingers over the wound. "Yea, see the metal fragments still imbedded in her fur" Rosie sighed. "I say that we need to bring her in that wound needs de-breeding and wrapping so it doesn't get infected" Rosie stated looking at Ed to see him nod in approval.

"I completely agree, lets load her on to the jeep" Ed smiled as he and Rosie carried the lioness over to the jeep and placed her in the jeep bed. "Looks like someone's coming over to say hi" Ed smiled as Rosie turned around and come face to face with a blast from the past.

"Tula!" Rosie whispered in shock.

"Yea that's what your dad called her at the auction we were at the other week" Ed smiled before turning to see tears in Rosie's eyes. "I take it you two know each other?" Ed smiled as Rosie slowly placed her hand on Tula's trunk and nodded mutely.

Rosie smiled as Tula turned and walked back off trying to stop herself crying.

"Come on, we better get back if your meant to sort this girl out before heading to Fatani's" Ed smiled as he climbed into the front seat behind the wheel as Rosie jumped in the back to monitor the lioness. "Make sure you have an extra dose of tranquilizer just in case she wakes up" Ed added.

"Already have" Rosie stated holding up the covered syringe.

"Good, Good" Ed smiled as he started the jeep and headed back to the hospital.

2 Hours Later

Rosie smiled as she watched the lioness slowly coming around in the pen in front of her as her dad came up behind her.

"Ed said I would find you here" Danny smiled as Rosie turned and smiled at him.

"Yea just keeping an eye on her" Rosie smiled before turning to look back at the lion.

"Ed told me, you did all the work with her and he said you were brilliant" Danny smiled as Rosie blushed before looking at her dad frowning.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me about Tula?" Rosie asked looking at Danny in question.

"I didn't want to upset you" Danny smiled sadly clearly remembering all the drama that happened around Tula with a heavy heart.

"Dad, I'm a big girl now" Rosie smiled sadly.

"I know but I still don't care how big you get you will always be my baby" Danny smiled hugging Rosie to him. "Oh Fatani and Liv left ten minutes ago and Fatani gave me these to give to you" Danny smiled raising his eyes as he held the keys to the bar out to Rosie. "What's this all about?" Danny asked as Rosie took the keys.

"I'm doing Fatani a favour" Rosie smiled looking at her watch and sighing. "I better go this delivery Fatani expecting is due midday" Rosie sighed as Danny laughed. "See you later dad"

"Yea, see you later huni" Danny smiled before looking back to the lioness that was by the fence. "I think she is going to make one great vet do you agree?" Danny asked looking at the lion. "I'm talking to an animal like its going to talk back, no wonder people call me Dr Doolittle" Danny muttered to himself before he turned and headed into the animal hospital.

Outside Fatani's Bar

Rosie sighed as she parked the jeep outside the bar not looking up and down the street because if she had she would of noticed something that would of made her stop and freak. Rosie walked into the bar to find it dark and quiet, Rosie flipped the switch and walked over to the bar to see a note that was typed taped to the bar.

**GO SWITCH ON THE SOUND SYSTEM**

**AND LEAVE IT ON.**

Rosie frown as she walked around the bar and to the music before slowly switching it so music flowed through the bar.

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from youThere's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever doJust like the rain, down in AfricaIt's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -I'd fight for you**

Rosie gasped as tears appeared in her eyes at the lyrics.

**Hey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba ehI'd fight for youHey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba ehI'd fight for youFriends are cool but we both know - they don't wanna see us togetherDon't wanna lose what I live for - I'm willing to do whatever'cause I don't wanna see you cryGive our love another tryI bet we get it right this timeAs long as you're prepared to fight**

Rosie had heard enough. Rosie leant forward to switch it off when a voice stopped her.

"Please don't"

Rosie gasped turning around.

"Max?"

**I don't wanna live another day without your body next to meI'm not gonna let them break us down'cause baby I know now**

"I heard this song and thought of you" Max smiled as tears started to leak down Rosie's cheeks as Max slowly walked towards her.

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from youI'd fight for youThere's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever doI'd fight for youJust like the rain, down in AfricaI'd fight for youIt's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -**

"What are you doing here?" Rosie asked in shock. "Fatani excepting a delivery I have to bring in" Rosie babbled in shock as tears made their way down her face.

"There is no delivery Rosie" Max sighed coming to a stop in front of Rosie as she had come out from behind the bar. "I asked him for his help" Max smiled.

"I don't understand" Rosie whispered as the song flowed around them.

**Les goWhat they say - It don't even matterThey don't really understandWithout each other, we are barely breathingLet's get air in these hearts a gain'cause I don't wanna see you cry - give our love another tryI bet we get it right this timeAs long as you're prepared to fightPrepared to fight**

"I'm fighting" Max whispered as tears flowed faster down Rosie face. "I can't do this alone thou" Max whispered looking at Rosie to see her opening and closing her mouth in shock. "Do you wanna fight for us?" Max asked as Rosie nodded unable to speak, Max pulled Rosie into him as she quietly cried.

**I don't wanna live another day without your body next to meI'm not gonna let them break us down'cause baby I know now (know now, know now)**

Max swayed them slowly to the music.

"I never stopped loving you" Rosie whispered into his chest.

"Me neither baby" Max smiled kissing her shoulder making her pull back to look at him. Max smiled before slowly leaning forward.

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from youI'd fight for youThere's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever doI'd fight for youJust like the rain, down in Africa**

Max smiled as his lips met Rosie's for the first time in three months.

**I'd fight for youIt's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for -I'd fight for youHey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba ehI'd fight for youHey ba bum ba eh ba bum ba eh eh ba bum ba ehIf you've got someone that's worth fighting forDon't let nobody hold you down let me hear you sayWOOOOOOAHHHHHHIf you've found someone that's worth dying forThe one you can't live without let me hear you sayWOOOOOOAHHHHHH**

"I love you" Max sighed as he buried his face in Rosie's neck as she melted into his arms.

**It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from youThere's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever doI'd fight for youJust like the rain, down in AfricaI'd fight for youIt's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting forrrrrrrrWOAHIt's gonna take a lot to drag me away from youI'd fight for youThere's nothing that a hundred men, or more, could ever doI'd fight for youJust like the rain, down in AfricaI'd fight for youIt's gonna take some time but I know you're worth fighting for**

"Where did you find that song?" Rosie asked as pulled back to look up at Max.

"Three days ago a DJ span it in the club after the song had finished I had to leave the floor I went up to the office and cried" Max smiled sadly as more tears swarmed into Rosie's eyes. "I realised I couldn't live with out you, the last three months I had nothing to wake up for" Max sighed stroking Rosie's face. "You are my life" Max sighed resting his forehead against Rosie's. "We better head back to Leopards Den, Fatani has properly spilled to everyone now" Max smiled as Rosie giggled lightly before pulling back and kissing Max slowly.

"Your car or mine?" Rosie asked looking at Max as she pulled away.

"Why don't we take your jeep, I can pick my truck up later" Max smiled as Rosie gasped.

"Your jeep, you drove here?" Rosie asked looking at Max in shock as he nodded.

"I didn't want to waste time I just wanted to see you" Max whispered pulling Rosie head back to his and kissing her soundly. "Come on" Max laughed pulling Rosie with him.

Leopards Den

Rosie laughed as she pulled the jeep to a stop outside to see her whole family gathered along with Ed.

"What's this, a welcome committee?" Rosie laughed as she jumped out the jeep followed by Max, Rosie sniggered as they all watched their every movement. Max laughed as he watched his in-laws as he walked around the jeep and wrapped his arms around Rosie's waist.

"So what's happening?" Danny asked everyone else nodding wanting to know the answer.

"Were fighting for each other!" Max and Rosier answered together as Max looked down and Rosie as she gazed back at him making the whole family smile before they converged on them in a group, nearly a complete family.

Hi guys I hope you all liked.

Please Review.

Katy x


End file.
